Aide moi
by Poupoux
Summary: Aide moi. Deux simple mots si facile à prononcer et pourtant si dur à réaliser.
1. Chapter 1

**A i d e m o i**

**Disclaimer : **

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse Jk Rowlings

**Résumé :**

Aide moi. Deux simple mots si facile à prononcer et pourtant si dur à réaliser.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : C'est vraiment un petit One-shot de mon cru (basé sur une idée de Damien J. Frost) et qui aura une suite !

Bon je suis sur qu'il doit subsister quelques fautes d'orthographe pour ne pas dire beaucoup Le seul moustique dans le tapioca c'est que je n'ai personne pour le corriger. A moins qu'il y est un volontaire

**+ PouPouX +**

* * *

Aide moi

Deux simples mots

Aide

Moi

Deux mots si facile à prononcer et pourtant si dur à réaliser.

Il gisait devant elle, dans l'une des ruelle les plus sombres de l'allée des Embrumes. Du sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses vêtements maculés de rouge. Des brûlures recouvrant son corps. Le souffle rauque, erratique, soulevant avec difficulté sa poitrine … Il était vraiment mal au point.

Le ciel, quant à lui, semblait vouloir se vider de toute son eau en une seule et unique fois, la pluie agissant comme un rideau opaque.

Voilà maintenant 10 minutes qu'elle l'avait trouvé à cet endroit alors qu'elle effectuait une mission dans l'un des endroits les moins fréquentables de Londres. Voilà maintenant 10 minutes qu'il répétait inlassablement ces mots depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais à chaque fois avec plus de difficultés. Chaque mot lui faisant souffrance.

« Je ne veux pas mourir … Granger … s'il te plaît … Sauve moi … Aide moi … Je ne veux pas mourir »

A ce moment précis, le roi des Serpentard avait perdu de sa superbe ! Il était cet homme sur le point de mourir suppliant Hermione de le sauver, de l'épargner ; lui qui en temps normal n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer. Quelle ironie !

Un triste sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione puis, elle nia de la tête. Comment pouvait-elle le sauver ? Lui ? La personne qu'elle a toujours hait ?

- Je … je ne peux pas

Des larmes salées quittaient ses yeux chocolats avant de venir atterrir sur le front du supposé mangemort. Elle pleurait tout son saoul, toute son angoisse, sa tristesse et sa peur.

Il avait beau avoir fait des choses effroyables dans sa vie ; être sur le point de mourir le rendait vulnérable. On aurait presque envie de l'excuser. Elle ne sait pourquoi, mais son cœur se serrait, elle avait envie de partir et l'oublier mais ça lui était difficile. Il était entrain de mourir et elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

- Je … ne … veux … pas … mourir !

Lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré, versa à présent une larme. Il regrettait

- Je suis désolé … pour … tout

Chaque mot lui était à présent difficile à prononcer. Des mots mélangeant la tristesse et le regret.

Hermione fixa Draco de ses yeux marron. Elle essayait de comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il en ce moment entrain de mourir sans que personne ne sans préoccupe ?

L'aider ?

En avait-elle seulement le droit ? Aider un supposé mangemort, un être abjecte qui par le passé a été la cause de la disparition de l'un des plus grand sorcier : Albus Dumbledore. En avait- elle le droit ? Aider une personne qui l'a ridiculisé durant des années ? Devait-elle le laisser mourir dans cette ruelle ? Seul ?

Elle le regarda respirer avec difficulté. Son sourire supérieur avait disparu. Cet homme hurlait en silence, toute sa douleur, toute l'ampleur de son cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui allait le mener à la mort. Un cauchemar qu'il n'avait pas forcément voulu.

Elle était restée immobile, les yeux dans le vague et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était seule devant ses propres démons et frustrations.

Hermione se leva doucement, contemplant le calme de la ruelle et posa à nouveau son regard vers le corps étendu sur le sol. Puis soudain après une légère hésitation après s'être demandé si elle n'allait pas plus tard regretter ce geste, elle s'agenouilla, pressa sa main, et lui dit d'une voix douce et la plus réconfortante possible :

- Je suis là ! Je vais t'aider. Reste auprès de moi …

Il leva avec difficulté son regard vers elle et répondit avec un sourire sincère :

- Merci … je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça … je … merci

La vérité affranchit. Elle libère. La vérité transforme le regard, change, donne un nouvel éclairage

Elle allait l'aider.

Sans un mot, elle apaisa ses souffrances grâce à un sortilège.

* * *

Verdict ? Une suite ou pas ? Si, oui, une review me ferait le plus grand plaisir

La suite devrait arriver incessamment sous peu …


	2. Chapter 2

**A i d e m o i**

**Disclaimer : **

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse Jk Rowlings

**Résumé :**

Aide moi. Deux simple mots si facile à prononcer et pourtant si dur à réaliser.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Par le short de mon grand père qui est tout sauf petit, j'avoue que je suis assez étonnée par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir que des personnes prennent le temps de donner leur opinion et je les en remercie … Fichtre, c'est trop acadabrant !

* * *

RAR : **Aristophane **: _Oui j'ai décidé de faire une suite, j'espère qu'ellel sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, merci pour ta review. Bisous_. **La marrade** _: Ah ah c'est goody que tu m'ai laissé une review … Je voulais te faire lire ce chapitre en avant première mais apparement, dans ta campagne profonde, il ne doit pas avoir l'électricité, je préfère la city des Cerfs petit jeu de mot … Merki quand même_ **Maudé** _: Et bien voilà une suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, parce que moi elle ne me satisfait pas vraiment, alors ça me stresse un peu ! Bisous _**Mia**_ : Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça que tu as imaginé la suite, mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous _**Harrypotter2904 **_: Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review !_**Jess**_ : Tu as bien fait de croiser les doigts parce qu'il y a une suite ! Merci à toi ! Bisous _**Boulderegliss**_ : un enthousiasme comme ça, ça fait plaisir ! Alors voilà ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! Je ne sais pas si c'était ce que tu imaginais, mais c'est ce que je pensais en écrivant au début ce one-shot ! Merci pour ta review …_**Diane**_ : L'a-t-elle tué ou pas ? C'est la grande question … Et tu auras ta réponse ! Bisous _**Chewingirl **_: Merci pour ta proposition mais j'ai tout compte fait trouver quelqu'un ! Mais je garde ton email, on ne sait jamais ! J'espère que ta proposition tiens toujours pour une autre fic ?? Bisous _**Nitya** _: J'ai tout compte fait une suite après toutes les gentilles reviews que l'on m'a posté ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue _**Slydawn** : _La question cruciale : est ce qu'elle l'a tué ? Tu auras enfin une réponse ! Bisous_ **Mercurius-777** : _Et voilà le suite ... _**Alexiell** : _Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est plus long que l'autre, mais je pense que j'ai écrit l'essentiel ! Bisous_ **Eliza** : _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour tes conseils ! Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit, je suis sur que tu as ta place ici ! Tu écris trop bien …_

* * *

Un grand merci à Malfoy4ever qui a corrigé avec bravoure il faut le dire ce chapitre !

Alors on frappe tous dans les mains et on l'applaudit pas trop non plus

Merci beaucoup !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture

+ PouPouX +

Aide moi

Il aurait du y avoir un froid funeste dans l'air mais il en était tout autrement.

La brume l'enveloppait toujours un peu plus et une odeur de sang humide agressait ses narines. Un crachin persistant tombait et pénétrait ses vêtements. Hermione sentait l'humidité pénétrer le tissu léger qu'elle portait sur elle, ayant abandonné sa cape noire pour l'homme étendu devant elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait beau grelotter de froid, elle voulait rester auprès de lui.

Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait toujours pas elle-même.

Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser seul.

Elle n'avait pas pu … Non, elle n'avait pas pu achever cet homme sur le point de mourir, c'était contre tout ce qu'on avait pu lui enseigner ; qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu et ne le regrettait pas. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Oui, elle l'avait aidé ! Malgré toute l'angoisse et la peur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait prit la décision de le sauver, elle l'avait fait.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait là, à veiller sur son pire ennemi. A certains moments, tout cela lui semblait confus et étrange et pourtant elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait envie de rester là avec lui, de prendre le moins de place possible et de laisser le monde tourner en espérant que cet homme aille mieux.

Ce monde dur, froid et dangereux. Ce monde où l'on craint constamment pour sa vie. Ce monde qui n'a pas hésité à laisser un homme mourrant dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, seul face à une mort certaine.

Voilà désormais une heure qu'Hermione se trouvait agenouillée auprès du corps de Draco attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance ! Mais le temps commençait à se faire long et elle s'inquiétait. Elle s'était fait violence pour l'aider, et elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant ! Elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner et elle ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de cet horrible sentiment d'oppression qui lui serrait désormais la poitrine.

Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux bruns, masquant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Les minutes passèrent sombrement.

Il paraissait si faible. Elle regardait ses yeux fermés comme si ils pouvaient la renseigner sur l'évolution de son état. Elle les fixait de peur qu'il ne les ferme pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller ?

Hermione fut soudainement interrompue dans ses pensées par un léger frôlement sur sa main droite. Elle regarda alors dans la direction de Drago, et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna.

Dans un plissement, il la contemplait avec un visage impassible et pâle, d'un souffle lent et silencieux. Puis soudain, elle le vit, les doigts tremblants essayant de tendre une main incertaine vers la personne qui l'avait aidé.

Il l'effleura au bras, en un geste délibéré, la pression de ses doigts la faisant tressaillir.

« Malefoy »

Elle approcha soudainement sa main vers la sienne.

Drago sentit une main chaude et rassurante presser sa main en la secouant légèrement. Des mots lointains lui parvinrent :

« Malefoy ? » : son nom

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois, son regard perçant enfin le sien.

« Courage » : c'est ce dont il avait besoin et ce dont il devait faire preuve

Où était-il ?

Et là tout lui revint en mémoire, des mangemorts le poursuivant jusqu'à l'allée des Embrumes, des sorts fusant dans sa direction, un cri, le sien et puis du noir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive tel un ange et qu'elle le sauve.

Il devait parler, montrer qu'il était toujours vivant, il prit alors une grande inspiration et s'exclama :

- Je … mer..ci, je …

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le vent violent qui s'était d'un coup abattu, tombant droit du ciel.

Hermione lui fit un geste pour qu'il se taise et qu'il puisse garder le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Draco porta alors avec difficulté une main à l'une de ses blessures pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et de dégoût en sentant sa chair entaillée. On l'avait bien amoché.

Il se tourna alors vers celle qui l'avait fait dresser d'entre les morts.

Draco voulait absolument parler, comme pour se justifier de toutes ses années. Mais par où commencer ? Par l'essentiel …

Il prit alors la parole en regardant droit les yeux Hermione.

- Ma violence envers toi ... ne venait pas … d'une quelconque envie … de copier mon père, mais plutôt … d'un désir d'être son opposé, d'être vertueux … et fort là où il a été faible, lui qui était sous les … commandes d'un fils … de moldus, une personne … que j'ai toujours détestée … par ses actes. Et j'ai eu tort … et il a fallut … que je sois sur le point de … mourir pour m'en rendre compte …

Elle pouvait distinguer dans son regard un regret grandissant.

Elle voulu l'interrompre mais il lui fit signe de se taire, en levant avec difficulté sa main, pour qu'il puisse continuer.

- C'est étrange mais … une fois que l'on a commencé à avouer ses faiblesses, une confession mène à une autre et l'effet est étonnamment libérateur …

Elle gardait le silence. Cette révélation l'avait stupéfiée, mais à la réflexion rien n'était plus logique.

Sa tête lui tournait, comme si le lien qui la rattachait à la réalité venait d'être tranché.

Elle ne pouvait gommer les atrocités qu'elle avait vu durant la guerre, elles étaient gravées de manière indélébile dans sa mémoire, mais lui, ce repentant, qui avait souffert comme tout le monde, elle était en train de lui pardonner.

- J'ai fais des erreurs … dans ma vie, même … beaucoup, mais … je n'ai jamais … voulu tout ça …! Je te jure … Granger

Hermione en doutait, c'était un Serpentard et un fils de Mangemort mais elle s'en fichait car maintenant, il regrettait …

Il leva une nouvelle fois sa main vers elle.

Il effleura la joue d'Hermione du bout de ses doigts, puis traça le contour de sa bouche et se redressa avec difficulté pour embrasser le front de sa sauveuse.

Prise par surprise elle voulut le repousser, l'histoire de leur haine, persistant depuis des années, défilant devant ses yeux à toute allure ; mais le laissa faire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement mais s'efforça d'être lucide et s'exclama :

- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée !

Draco resta un instant muet à la dévisager, puis son visage afficha un léger sourire espiègle.

- Granger … Il faut bien … essayer … pour savoir, non ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence puis il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ignorant ses membres douloureux et son corps qui tremblait légèrement.

C'était grâce à elle qui était encore en vie, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, jamais.

Quant à elle, elle ne dit aucun mot, mais bercée par la douceur de cet homme, elle laissa ses larmes couler.

Un sentiment de liberté et d'insouciance s'empara d'eux.

La vie continuait et c'était tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? J'avoue que je suis un peu en stresse parce que ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas vraiment, enfin je sais pas c'est bizarre … Mais si ça vous à plu a vous, ça me fera plaisir Si oui, dites le moi o_

_Baille Baille_


End file.
